Various means have been devised for rotatably connecting the ends of a jump rope to handles at the ends to prevent twisting as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,462,088 and 2,503,567; British Pat. No. 755,736; and Italian Pat. No. 498,972. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved means for connecting the handle to the end of a jump rope which is inexpensive, reliable and affords an exceptionally good connection between the rope and the handle.